


Makes my heartbeat being to dance

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cosplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Curse, School Uniforms, Sexual Content, Wall Sex, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: This is somewhat a sequel to a fic I wrote back in November "In the Name of the Moon"Kyoru dress up once again
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Makes my heartbeat being to dance

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written kyoru smut so I hope you enjoy. Unless you want a smudge of context, this fic can be read without needing to read the previous one.  
> The uniforms they're wearing in this are from Kare Kano or His and Her Circumstances an anime/manga series I really liked

Tohru gives a breathless giggle, soon turning a soft moan as Kyo kissing her neck. The clothes they had dressed up in start to liter the floor. Kyo had made the suggestion of dressing up in school uniforms from an anime show. Some shojo anime that Tohru had been getting into. She had called up Ayame to place the order just a few days ago and it arrived the other day. Tohru had blushed in excitement, carrying the package over to let Kyo see it. He too had been red in the face, but smiled all the same. 

He had on a white linen button up with black slacks and she has a blouse with a vest over it and a blue plaid skirt. His shirt had been the first to go and the vest of hers had been tossed to the floor and her shirt is being unbuttoned as her lace bra she wore under it was being revealed.

Now he had her pressed against a wall, his hands touching the skin of her stomach up to her chest. Tohru shivers at his touch. She looks at him with such love in her eyes that he has to kiss her for a long second before pulling away to speak. 

"Wrap your leg around me, Tohru"

Tohru lifts her leg and wrapping it around Kyo's waist. He grinds into her then. 

"That's it, Tohru. Do you like it?" He whispers into her ear. Tohru nods feverishly. "Y-Yes, Kyo-"

He keeps doing it, likely she can start to feel his excitement growing. "Tohru, can I-"

" _Do it_ , Kyo-kun" Tohru pleads even when he hasn't finished his sentence.

Kyo can only grin, lowering her leg from around him. He gets to his knees, lifting up her skirt. Tohru's own arousal is obvious. He peppers small kisses along her thighs and he lands one small kiss to the damp fabric of her underwear. 

"K-Kyo--" Tohru sighs, moving her legs apart in anticipation. Her heartbeat beings to dance. 

Kyo tugs at her panties shoving them down her legs. They fall in a small heap on the floor. Tohru hastily kicks them away with her feet.

He dives right in, licking and sucking and making her heart dance even more. Tohru cries out his name again. Kyo continues to lap her up, his tongue giving a few soft flicks to her clit.

Tohru comes undone all too quickly. Kyo pulls back, licking his lips of her juices as he smiles up at her. She blushes heavily, gesturing him to stand up.

Kyo stands up, pressing close into Tohru. She smiles, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. He helps her along and together they remove his slacks down along with his boxers. He immediately slides his length into her heat, warm and sensitive still. They both groan. 

Tohru affectionately kisses his cheek and face as he thrusts into her. Tohru moans aloud pressing herself against the wall and meeting his thrusts.

The only sounds is their breathing and love-making.

"Ohhhh! _Kyoooo"_ Tohru calls out to the heaven, her head thumping against the wall as she reaches her second orgasm. It only takes a few more thrusts for Kyo to reach his own. 

"Oh Kyo, that was-" Tohru pants, brushing her sweaty hair from her face. Her heart is just beginning to slow down. But with that smile on Kyo's face as he pulls away makes it skip a beat. 

"Fantastic as always?" He supplies as he gives her forehead a kiss. "Do you want to take a shower together?"

Tohru grins, nodding her head. "Sounds perfect, Kyo-kun" 

"So.. Tohru, would you want to.. keep doing this kind of thing?" He asks her as they down the hallway to their room.

"I mean.. yeah, if that's okay with you" Tohru answers shyly. "C-Could we also, perhaps sometime.. _act it out_?" 

Kyo turns to her, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a sound kiss. Tohru melts into it, her hand upon his cheek. 

He pulls back, their lips still close together. "I'm all ears, Tohru, whatever spicy ideas pop into your head you just let me know." 

"Really?"

"I've done the last two ideas with you" He winks.

"Well, technically, this one was yours-"

"Only fueled by a certain riceball and her naughty ideas." He nuzzles her neck affecionately.

Tohru sighs happily. "I love you, Kyo-kun."

"I love you too. Now let's get into that shower." He says, pulling her into the bathroom with him. 


End file.
